nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Peppy Hare
Peppy Hare is one of the main characters in the Star Fox series. He's an admirable old character who is the only member of the current generation's team Fox who was also a member of the previous one which also consisted of James McCloud (Fox McCloud's father) and Pigma Dengar, who became a traitor and joined Wolf O' Donnell's evil gang. Currently it can be conclusive that Peppy is the most experienced and knowledgeable of the entire group, often giving all three of his teammates tips. He and his now deceased wife Vivian gave birth to a female bunny named Lucy Hare. In time, Peppy became the new General of the Cornerian army, after the previous one General Pepper becomes sick and presumably retires. In Star Fox Adventures, his purpose was displaying the world map. In the GameCube video game Star Fox Assault, it at first appeared as if the popular character had died while saving his team's lives by crashing a ship into a hoard of enemies (purposefully). However, near the end of the game it was shown that he in fact managed to survive. In Star Fox Command, it was revealed that in the time after Star Fox Assault, he had been promoted to General to replace General Pepper, who had fallen ill. Barrel Roll Peppy Hare is the originator of the insanely popular quote "Do a barrel roll (Z or R twice)". The quote was first said in Star Fox 64, where he advised Fox that to easily dodge enemy fire, you must "Do a barrel roll!". It can almost be considered a minor meme, rivaling that of popular quotes from major movies such as 300. Nintendo referenced it in Star Fox Zero where the player can access to a secret level where they can play as Peppy and each time they do a barrel roll Peppy will utter his famous quote. ''Super Smash Bros'' In the GameCube title Super Smash Bros. Melee, Peppy made a minor cameo appearance on the Corneria stage, where he would occasionally come near the stage in his Arwing and shoot either you or your opponents. In adventure mode, you'd hear him talk, explaining that he's come to save Fox McCloud in battle. There is also an easter egg conversation that can be triggered on Corneria with Fox or Falco taunting with him joining in. This remains in the later iterations of the series with the Corneria stage. He was also one of the 293 (296 in Japan) trophies in the game, along with his fellow team members. Peppy also appeared in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, taking a role as a trophy and a cameo on the Lylat Cruise stage, during an Easter Egg conversation. He returns to make an appearance in the Orbital Gate Assault stage in another easter egg conversation though this requires the players to hold R before a match on the stage instead of taunting. Trivia *Considering the many similarities between Star Fox and Star Wars, Peppy's personality is like Obi-Wan's just like how Fox McCloud is to Luke Skywalker and Falco Lombardi is to Han Solo. Like Obi-Wan, Peppy is wise, caring and fatherly and survived an incident which Fox's father apparently did not survive, similar to Obi-Wan surviving the Jedi order's fall. His quote, "I've got a bad feeling about this, Fox", has Star Wars reference as well. *Peppy makes an appearance in Steel Diver: Sub Wars as one of the possible crewmates Category:Star Fox characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Sidekicks Category:Males Category:Super Smash Bros. stickers Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits Category:Super Mario Maker Costumes Category:Master Spirits